


Good That

by CatL1305



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Maze Runner - Freeform, life in the glade, newtmas - Freeform, otp, teresa arrives one month later, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatL1305/pseuds/CatL1305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wakes up in a box and he doesn't know how he got there. He soon finds himself in the safe haven of the Glade. There is one other thing, or person, that makes Thomas content with his knew life, but he doesn't want to admit it. (I suck and summaries, story is way better) Disclaimer: All rights go to James Dashner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Slim it Gally"

I wake up in the box. I don’t know who I am or how I got here. I remember that my name is Thomas but that is all I remember. Sure I know stuff like math, and how to ride a bike, but anything personal, faces, names, memories, anything that makes me, well me, is gone. Hang on. I’m in a box. And the box Is moving. The box is moving straight up towards nothing. Great.

“HELP!! HELP ME, WHERE AM I? LET ME OUT! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!” I scream and scream. I need to get out of here. I need to know what on Earth is going on. Suddenly the box stops moving and I stumble back into a load of crates. What is going on!? The darkness above seems to slide away, revealing a large group of boys staring down at me like the seagulls in Finding Nemo. How do I remember Finding Nemo? Two of them open the top of the box and one of them jumps down with a grimace.

“day one Greenie, rise and shine” he says mockingly as he drags me from the ground and motions for me to follow him out of the box. I reach up and haul myself up, almost slipping at the last moment , only saved by the other boy who opened the box. He smiles at me warmly as he helps me up, I simply nod my gratitude, still completely dumbfounded by the whole situation.

“Hey, let me through!” comes a voice from behind the boys. A few of them make way for a slightly older boy who extends his hand to me. “Hi, I’m Alby, welcome to the Glade” he says, motioning to the area surrounding us with his free hand. I take the extended hand and shake it.

“I’m Thomas” I reply roughly taking in my new surroundings. I drop his hand and he smiles at me.

“Well then Thomas follow me” Is this guy serious?! I don’t even know who I am and he expects me to trust and follow him?

“No, where am I? Why can’t I remember anything?” I ask, slightly irritated by Alby’ calmness. He sighs and turns back to look at me. I just look at him expectantly. He sighs again, more irritated.

“I already said, this is the Glade, that’s what we call this place, within the walls. We don’t know its location in the World, but we call it the Glade, so that’s all you need to know. We don’t know why we can’t remember anything, but we do know that it happens to all of us. The only thing they let us keep is our first names.” Well then. That totally sheds light on the situation, thanks! Note the sarcasm.

“They? Who are ‘they’?” I ask, again annoyed by the lack of information provided.

“Whoever the hell put us here!” exclaimed the boy who jumped down into the box. He does not like me!

“Slim it Gally!” warned the guy who helped me. “we were all this confused when we came, so stop being a shuck-faced shank and deal with it.” I have no idea as to what most of that meant, but I nod my thanks again. Gally looks down and mumbles something before walking off.

“thanks Newt” says Alby. Newt. He’s nice, and doesn’t seem to hate me. He is extremely handsome and muscular, wait what!? I quickly divert my attention back to Alby. “Sorry about Gally, but come on follow me, I’ll show you around." I nod and follow him silently. Well this is certainly interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Newtmas fic, and my first fic where I kind of follow the plot of the book,any feedback would be welcome


	2. The Runners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am fascinated by Newt. I know I’m staring so I awkwardly turn away and slump against an empty crate. I sit for a few minutes, trying to take everything in, until I am interrupted by a younger boy sitting down opposite me.

Alby leads me around the Glade, pointing out anything of interest: The Homestead, the deadheads, the farm, and all of the other work stations. As we go around he introduces people and their professions. I have to say I am amazed as to how organised this place is. Alby starts to conclude the tour, and he hasn’t yet mentioned the one place that I am extremely interested in.

“What’s out there?” I ask, as he is about to leave. He turns back to me, slightly puzzled. “Outside the walls I mean, what’s out there?” I repeat myself, slightly more clearly.

“We only have three rules here in the Glade” Alby begins, much more serious. “Rule one: Everyone does their part, no slackers. We have worked hard to get the Glade how it is, and no lazy butt I going to ruin that. Rule 2: Never harm another Glader. At the beginning we lost too many boys through fear and anger, we don’t need to suffer more unnecessary losses. Rule 3 is the most important and you will abide by it. Never, ever, go beyond those walls.” He is about to leave again so I grab his arm.

“But what’s out there?” I ask, infuriated.

“You are never to leave the Glade, so why should it matter?” Alby snaps, not facing me. He shakes his arm free and storms off, leaving me standing by the box, angry, confused, and dissatisfied with every answer given to me since I entered the Glade. I hear Alby shout in the distance “NEWT! GO GET CHUCK, SEND HIM TO GREENIE OVER THERE.” I turn my head instantly at the name ‘Newt’ He is standing about twenty metres away from me, facing Alby. I find myself weirdly attracted to the muscular boy. I don’t remember anything from before waking up in the box, so I wonder, was I gay? I guess I’ll never know, but I know that I am fascinated by Newt. I know I’m staring so I awkwardly turn away and slump against an empty crate. I sit for a few minutes, trying to take everything in, until I am interrupted by a younger boy sitting down opposite me.

“Hi, I’m Chuck, Alby sent me over to help you around for your first couple of days, of course when you’re not working.” He smiles a brilliant smile. He can’t be much older than thirteen, and has a big build with slightly ridiculous curly hair. I can’t help but smile back slightly. “I was the Greenie before you showed up, arrived just a month ago, in the box, same as you” I feel so sorry for this kid, being so young and having that happen to him. I suddenly realise I have no idea how old I am myself, or what I look like. That’s weird.

“I’m Thomas, good to meet you. Just wondering, how old do you reckon I am?” he is surprisingly unstartled by the question.

“I’d say fifteen or sixteen, fairly tall and not much muscle but your face suggests you are older than your body makes you look.” Not too bad.

“It’s so weird, I don’t even remember what I look like, how old I am, my last name, anything!” I say frustrated. Chuck just nods knowingly.

“Good that.” He says simply, before glancing off toward an opening in the wall of the Glade.

“what’s out there?” I ask, hoping to get a better answer than the one I received from Alby.

“Dunno, but we can’t go out there.” He replies, shrugging. I’m fed up with that answer so I get up and start walking towards the wall. I get about halfway there when Chuck comes up behind me. “hey! Thomas did you not hear what I just said, we can’t go out there!” he exclaims. I brush him off and keep walking. When I get to the wall all I can see is a long passage leading off in different directions. I am about to step out when a group of boys come running towards me. They just run straight past and into a building on the other side of the Glade.

“I thought you said no one could go out there” I say, confused, turning back to Chuck. He shakes his head.

“I said we’re not allowed, their different. They’re… runners.” 


	3. He Winked At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Thomas, sorry I ran off” he replies sheepishly. I shrug and sit down in the grass. He follows suit and we chat for a while until it gets dark. We head off to get dinner, and sit around a bonfire that I didn’t notice being lit. I sit next to Chuck, on the edge of the Gladers until Chuck gets up to go to sleep, leaving me all alone. That is until I feel someone sit next to me. I turn to see Newt’s gorgeous features glowing in the fire light. Something about him makes me feel like everything is going to be alright, so I smile immediately.
> 
> “Hi Newt” I say, still grinning. He smiles back before replying.
> 
> “Sup Tommy? Sitting over here like a loner?” I scowl at him, but it doesn’t last long before I chuckle slightly.

For some reason Chuck runs off at this point. What the hell is a runner? I shake my head and go up to the wall again. I almost take a step outside when Newt comes running towards me.

“Thomas! You can’t go out there!” I stop and step back, he sighs in relief. “especially not now, it’s too dangerous.” Just as I’m about to question him a huge gust of wind blows from outside the wall, and a huge wailing starts. What?! The walls are moving!

“How is that even possible?” I whisper. Newt slaps me on the back as he answers.

“Dunno, but you should be bloody thankful for it” He says before walking in the direction of the homestead. I shake my head in disbelief as the doors close. When they finally do I run in the direction in which Chuck left. Apart from Newt he’s the only one I can trust so far, but Newt probably has better things to do than hang out with some Greenie. I sigh as I come to a stop when I see Chuck.

“Hey bud!” I say, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Hey Thomas, sorry I ran off” he replies sheepishly. I shrug and sit down in the grass. He follows suit and we chat for a while until it gets dark. We head off to get dinner, and sit around a bonfire that I didn’t notice being lit. I sit next to Chuck, on the edge of the Gladers until Chuck gets up to go to sleep, leaving me all alone. That is until I feel someone sit next to me. I turn to see Newt’s gorgeous features glowing in the fire light. Something about him makes me feel like everything is going to be alright, so I smile immediately.

“Hi Newt” I say, still grinning. He smiles back before replying.

“Sup Tommy? Sitting over here like a loner?” I scowl at him, but it doesn’t last long before I chuckle slightly.

“Chuck left and no one else seems to like me, especially eyebrows over there” I say jerking my head towards Gally. Newt laughs, presumably at the ‘eyebrows’.

“Take no notice of that Shank, no one else does. And besides I like you well enough Tommy, and have Alby’s respect for not klunking yourself the second we opened the box.” I chuckle slightly at the strange dialect all the boys use here, Newt’s accent making it so much better. And I find myself slightly flustered at him saying he likes me. What is wrong with me?! “Also, Chuck’s taken such a liking to you, he may as well be everyone. Most people haven’t even spoken to you, if they did, they would like you instantly, I know I did” I chuckle and blush a little again.

“Why are you sitting with me? I mean, you seem really close with Alby and that guy that came from outside, over there” I honestly don’t get it. He hardly knows me.

“Like I said, I like you well enough. That guy is Minho, keeper if the runners and my best friend, he’d like you. I got bored, they started talking about running. It kind of makes me sad, I used to be a runner until I killed my leg” he says, gesturing towards his leg.

“what happened?” I ask, I had been wondering about the limp. He suddenly stops smiling.

“nothing.” He snaps. Sensing I have hit a nerve I change the subject, kind of.

“So if you were a runner, what’s out there? And don’t give me a load of crap about how I’m not supposed to leave so I don’t need to know. I know that but I just want someone to tell me!” he sighs.

“Fine, because I like you Tommy, out there is the maze. Promise me one thing” he makes me look him right in the eye, a stern look on his face before continuing. “Promise me you will never leave those walls” I nod slowly, promising him. He smiles and stands up. “I’m going to bed, night Tommy” and I swear, in that moment, he winked at me, before smiling his cheeky Newt grin and going to bed.


	4. A Privileged Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright Newt? So you're the Greenie then?" asks Minho, looking at Newt, then me. I smile and nod slightly.
> 
> "Thomas" I say, extending my hand. He takes it and grins.
> 
> "I'm Minho, keeper of the Runners. So, Tommy-" Newt cuts him off.
> 
> "Only I call him that" I am completely flustered by that statement. Minho chuckles to himself.

The next morning when I wake up Alby comes over to me.

"Work starts today Greenie, first you're in the blood house with Winston, he's the keeper of the slicers." he tells me. I nod, slightly irritated because I know what job I want. I don't know why but despite warnings from the others I am desperate to be a runner, I want to know about the maze. I know if I did that I would be breaking my promise to Newt. Newt. I find myself feeling slightly flustered at the thought of him, especially after his unsubtle wink last night. "Head over to the blood house after breakfast," says Alby before walking off. I nod again even though he's not there and turn around to find Chuck there, beaming.

"Hey there Chuck, what's up?" I ask, yawning slightly, but also smiling at the sheer happiness of the kid. He just shrugs.

"Fancy getting some breakfast, Frypan just cooked it up." He informs me, sniffing the air slightly. I do the same and a delicious waft of breakfast aroma hits my nostrils. I nod excitedly and we go and get some food. When I get to the food, Newt is there.

"Hi Tommy" he says brightly without turning around. I stand bewildered.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask, surprised, but kind of flattered that he knew. He turns to me and grins.

"I could smell you" he replies, chuckling slightly. I know that we all smell, and that he didn't mean I stink, just that he could recognise my smell specifically, but I can't help but feel slightly self-concious. I must have frowned slightly because he punches me lightly on the arm. "Hey, cheer up, it's a good thing, it means I like you well enough to bother to remember what you smell like. There's only a privileged few who are marked by my nose, good that?" he says, tapping his nose. I laugh at his feeble attempt at humour, and I feel so much better. Despite having Chuck, I don't think I would cope here without Newt. We sit down, eating our food in silence until someone joins us. I look up, expecting to see Chuck, but I see the keeper of the runners, oh what was his name? Minho! That's it. "Hi Minho" says Newt, cheerfully, without looking up. So Minho's one of the privileged few? I feel slightly jealous.

"Alright Newt? So you're the Greenie then?" asks Minho, looking at Newt, then me. I smile and nod slightly.

"Thomas" I say, extending my hand. He takes it and grins.

"I'm Minho, keeper of the Runners. So, Tommy-" Newt cuts him off.

"Only I call him that" I am completely flustered by that statement. Minho chuckles to himself.

"Okay then, Thomas," he says Thomas pointedly, looking at Newt, who replies with a sarcastic grin, "what job do you fancy doing?" I have to think before answering, if I tell the truth then I would be breaking my promise to Newt, but if I say no then Minho probably won't even consider me. I sigh and reply.

"I want to be a runner" both boys look at me shocked, Newt with a bit of hurt in his eyes, Minho just looks impressed.

"Well, we only have the fastest and the strongest Gladers as runners, have to, gotta get back before the doors close. You'd have to prove yourself, somehow, for now settle on whatever job suits you best. Don't know why you'd want to be a runner anyway"

"I want to go into the maze, I'm curious, I don't know why either." I say, at this point Newt gets up and walks away. I apologise to Minho and go after him. "Newt? I'm sorry I know I promised but I don't get why you made me."

"Because, out there it's dangerous, there are creatures called Grievers, you get stung by one of them, and you die. They only come out at night, hence why if you don't get back in time, you die." I don't get why he cares so much, other people that he knows better must have died, Minho goes out there every day.

"Okay, there's Grievers, I'll get back in time, I don't get why you don't want me to go in!! Why do I matter so much?!" By this time we have taken our argument outside. He pins me against a wall.

"Because I would never forgive myself, I told you about the maze and I couldn't bear it" He lets go of my shoulders and walks off, leaving me totally dumbfounded. Did he seriously just say he couldn't bear to lose me?? I don't know why that makes me happy, all I know is where he made contact with me, pushing me against the wall, my entire body felt a surge of warmth. I think my feelings for Newt are definitely growing.


	5. an awkward hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi Tommy, can I talk to you in private quickly?” he says, kind of awkwardly. I nod and follow him to a little way from the others. “I’m really sorry, I was being really pushy earlier, I didn’t mean it, and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, please forgive me.” I smile at him, I didn’t say anything and he felt like he had to apologise.

When I finally get over what Newt said, I walk over to the blood house and introduce myself to Winston. He’s a bit creepy, I don’t know what it is about him; he just sets my nerves on edge. He tells me what to do and I get started. At lunch time I go to find Chuck so we can get some food. When I find him he smiles as soon as he sees me. I guess I’m the closest thing he’s got to a friend.

“How’s work?” he asks.

“Let’s just say I won’t be a slicer, it is so boring, and is it just me or is Winston slightly unsettling?” he laughs for a few seconds and then replies.

“I thought that at first but I got to know him and he’s not that bad.” I sigh and nod. I suppose I’ll just have to get used to him. I tense up when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder but relax a bit when I see it’s just Newt.

“Hi Tommy, can I talk to you in private quickly?” he says, kind of awkwardly. I nod and follow him to a little way from the others. “I’m really sorry, I was being really pushy earlier, I didn’t mean it, and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, please forgive me.” I smile at him, I didn’t say anything and he felt like he had to apologise.

“Don’t worry about it, I forgive you, you were just looking out for me” He looks relieved when I tell him this, and next thing I know he’s giving me an awkward hug. I just kind of stand there, not knowing what to do.

“Err... sorry” he says as he pulls away. “Thanks for being a friend Tommy.” I nod and he leaves me stunned. I can’t deny that I absolutely loved the feeling that the hug gave me, but I don’t know if it was a friendly hug, or maybe something more. I just shake it off and go back to Chuck.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finish work in the Blood House, the runners are just returning. They all run straight into a building on the other side of the Glade. Only runners are allowed in there, which really annoys me because I am incredibly curious. By the time they leave, it’s gone dark and it’s time to eat. I walk over to Newt when I have my food.

“Hi Newt” I say, sitting down next to him by the fire.

“Hiya Tommy, sorry about the hug earlier, not quite sure what happened.” I chuckle because I could see by the fire light that his cheeks were flushed.

“Stop saying sorry, it’s forgotten. Everyone needs a hug every once in a while” he nods and sighs. I start to eat my food, and am just marvelled by Frypan’s ability to make amazing food in such a harsh environment. I finish it quite quickly and look up to see Newt just staring at me. As soon as I look at him he looks away blushing. Does he like me? I brush the thought away and close my eyes, just breathing in the evening air. It’s silent because we are far away from the others, most of whom are sleeping anyway. Everything is still, and I must be almost asleep when I feel something brush against my lips.


	6. current runners only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Woah Thomas, where's the fire?!" he asks, moving his head, trying to catch my gaze because I am still looking for Newt.
> 
> "no fire, have you seen Newt?" I say, still not looking at him. I see him shake his head in amusement before replying.
> 
> "I saw him go into the Map Room" I started to run towards said room, only to hear a desperate "you can't go in there!"

I open my eyes wide in shock to see Newt lightly brushing his lips against my own, with a hesitant look on his face. It must have been the shock that makes me pull back, but the look on Newt's face after I do makes me regret it. He looks hurt, confused and entirely embarrassed.

"shuck Tommy, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm sorry, I shucked up I..." He shakes his head, gets up and walks off. By the time I have regained my senses, I stand up and start to do something, which I am not proud of, slightly resembling jumping up and down and squealing. By the time I remember that Newt left, I can't see him. I sprint over to Minho, almost knocking him over when I get there.

"Woah Thomas, where's the fire?!" he asks, moving his head, trying to catch my gaze because I am still looking for Newt.

"no fire, have you seen Newt?" I say, still not looking at him. I see him shake his head in amusement before replying.

"I saw him go into the Map Room" I started to run towards said room, only to hear a desperate "you can't go in there!" from Minho. I ignore him and keep running. I reach the Map Room and burst in. I always thought when I first came in here that I would be trying to take it all in, but my eyes are focused on Newt. When he saw me he stepped back. I can see he's been crying, i just can't believe I had such an effect on him.

"you shouldn't be in here Tommy, runners only" he says, trying not to show emotion. I walk towards him and cup his chin in my hand. His eyes flick up to meet mine and there is a hint of hope in them.

"neither should you, current runners only" I whisper before closing the gap between us and placing a firm kiss on Newt's lips. My eyes close and I melt into the kiss, running my fingers through his hair. He smiles into the kiss until we have to pull away for breath. Our foreheads touch as we look into each other's eyes and continue to breathe heavily.

"I guess I didn't shuck up as badly as I thought then?" he asks. I chuckle and pull him into a hug, my chin resting on his shoulder.

"I was just surprised is all" I explain, still feeling kind of guilty about that.

"Good that Tommy, good that"

 "You know, Minho's probably going to come bursting through that door any second, he didn't sound happy when he realised I was going in here" I say, my head still resting on Newt's. "So we should probably get into a less compromising position, unless you want him blabbing to the entire Glade." Newt chuckles and steps back. He sits down at the table and I lean back against the wall. I suddenly realise that we have no reason to be in here so when Minho bursts through the door a second later, my heart rate increases significantly.

"WHAT THE SHUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! NEWT I CAN JUST ACCEPT BUT THOMAS YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS BEING IN HERE!!!" he yells, startling me. I look at Newt desperately, hoping he can improvise.

"I asked him to meet me Minho, I said it was urgent, just calm down, I reckon he's gonna be a runner anyway so he will be seeing a lot of this room" Newt manages to scrap together a flimsy excuse, and thankfully Minho doesn't question what we were talking about. When Newt says he thinks I'm going to be a runner I look up at him smiling, feeling almost as though I have been allowed, and I have earnt my place.

"Okay, fine, but you still shouldn't be in here, thankfully I like both of you. I need some more time to see if Thomas has what it takes, but he is under consideration, now get out of here!" Newt laughs and shakes his head, slowly standing up and following Minho's orders. I simply smile thankfully, I can't believe he is actiually considering me as a runner. I leave in front of Newt and go back to the bonfire. By now nearly everyone has gone to sleep, just Minho, Ben, Newt, Alby, Gally and I remain. Gally finishes talking to Ben and starts in the direction of the homestead. It's weird, none of us could possibly know what time it is, but I can almost sense that it's somewhere near 1AM.

"I'm going to bed, I can't stay up all night" yawns Newt. As he stretches through the yawn, he looks adorable and my insides melt. I find myself subconciously smiling and staring, as soon as I do I snap my vision away only to see Alby eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm going to hit the hay too, and I suggest so do all of you, can't have a load of miserable slintheads in the morning now can we?" everyone yawns their agreement and heads towards bed, Newt in the lead. Alby brings up the rear behind me. I feel him grab my arm and pull me back slightly.

"what's going on with you and Newt, I saw the way you were looking at him, and since you came, he has been happier than I have seen him in months" I feel myself blush but try to act natural.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I say with a quick smile. He shakes his head in disbelief, but with a smile playing across his features, and lets go of my arm. I turn away and head to bed.


	7. a dead one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess we could tell them at dinner tonight, I think Alby's pretty close to working it out so it won't be long before they all guess anyway and I'd rather have them hear it from us." I respond. He sighs in relief.

When I wake up I see Newt standing above me smiling. I smile back and stand up. 

"Can we talk?" he whispers. I nod, slightly nervous and we head outside, being careful not to wake up the other gladers. We walk away from all the boys who are sleeping outside and go to the edge of the Deadheads. We sit down and I look as him expectantly. Just when I think he's about to speak, he takes by chin in his hands and plants a sweet kiss on my lips. When he pulls away I feel warmth start to rush to my face, but I fight it off.

"so, what did you want to speak about?" I ask.He must sense that I am slightly anxious because he chuckles.

"don't worry, it's nothing bad, I was just wondering if and when we are going to tell everyone about us." I gulp, honestly the thought of everyone knowing about it frightens me, but I can see that Newt wants to, I guess he doesn't like keeping things from his friends.

"I guess we could tell them at dinner tonight, I think Alby's pretty close to working it out so it won't be long before they all guess anyway and I'd rather have them hear it from us." I respond. He sighs in relief.

"I agree, and then we don't have to keep sneaking around," that is a good point "and..." he continues "... I can do this, any time I want" He catches my lips with his own and we sit kissing passionately before we hear a few other gladers milling about. We both sit looking at each other, breating heavily until I get up, pulling him with me.

"I'd best get over to Alby so he can tell me what I'm doing today." I say. Newt nods and I run off to find him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Alby, where am I working today?" I ask whilst getting some food.

"You'll be in the gardens working with Zart, the keeper of the Track-hoes." I nod. That doesn't sound so bad.

When finish my breakfast I start walking towards the gardens, and almost break into a run when I see Newt there, but just manage to catch myself.

"hiya Tommy" he says when I reach him. I smile and he introduces me to Zart. Zart is a lot nicer than Winston, he's surprisingly quiet and gentle considering how tough he looks. We sit and pull up weeds, which is harder than it sounds, especially when you keep getting distracted by a cretain blonde, sweating as he chops woods. God that's hot. I think to myself before going back to work. At around lunch time I see and exhausted Minho come running from the East Door. I stop what I'm doing and get Newt's attention. He looks at me and I point to Minho. He too stops what he is doing and we run across to Minho. When we get to him Alby is already there and is going to get some water for Minho.

"what are you doing here?!" asks Newt. Minho is back hours before he should be.

"I'll tell you when Alby gets back with my water, I don't like saying things twice." He gets out between breaths. We nod and wait for Alby. He returns a few minutes later with some water, which Minho gulps down thirstily.

"Well, why are you back so soon?" asks Alby. Minho wipes his mouth before replying.

"I found a dead one" he says solemnly.

"A dead what?" inquires Newt. Minho looks him right in the eye.

"A dead Griever."


	8. A Dead One

When I wake up I see Newt standing above me smiling. I smile back and stand up. 

"Can we talk?" he whispers. I nod, slightly nervous and we head outside, being careful not to wake up the other gladers. We walk away from all the boys who are sleeping outside and go to the edge of the Deadheads. We sit down and I look as him expectantly. Just when I think he's about to speak, he takes by chin in his hands and plants a sweet kiss on my lips. When he pulls away I feel warmth start to rush to my face, but I fight it off.

"so, what did you want to speak about?" I ask.He must sense that I am slightly anxious because he chuckles.

"don't worry, it's nothing bad, I was just wondering if and when we are going to tell everyone about us." I gulp, honestly the thought of everyone knowing about it frightens me, but I can see that Newt wants to, I guess he doesn't like keeping things from his friends.

"I guess we could tell them at dinner tonight, I think Alby's pretty close to working it out so it won't be long before they all guess anyway and I'd rather have them hear it from us." I respond. He sighs in relief.

"I agree, and then we don't have to keep sneaking around," that is a good point "and..." he continues "... I can do this, any time I want" He catches my lips with his own and we sit kissing passionately before we hear a few other gladers milling about. We both sit looking at each other, breating heavily until I get up, pulling him with me.

"I'd best get over to Alby so he can tell me what I'm doing today." I say. Newt nods and I run off to find him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Alby, where am I working today?" I ask whilst getting some food.

"You'll be in the gardens working with Zart, the keeper of the Track-hoes." I nod. That doesn't sound so bad.

When finish my breakfast I start walking towards the gardens, and almost break into a run when I see Newt there, but just manage to catch myself.

"hiya Tommy" he says when I reach him. I smile and he introduces me to Zart. Zart is a lot nicer than Winston, he's surprisingly quiet and gentle considering how tough he looks. We sit and pull up weeds, which is harder than it sounds, especially when you keep getting distracted by a cretain blonde, sweating as he chops woods. God that's hot. I think to myself before going back to work. At around lunch time I see and exhausted Minho come running from the East Door. I stop what I'm doing and get Newt's attention. He looks at me and I point to Minho. He too stops what he is doing and we run across to Minho. When we get to him Alby is already there and is going to get some water for Minho.

"what are you doing here?!" asks Newt. Minho is back hours before he should be.

"I'll tell you when Alby gets back with my water, I don't like saying things twice." He gets out between breaths. We nod and wait for Alby. He returns a few minutes later with some water, which Minho gulps down thirstily.

"Well, why are you back so soon?" asks Alby. Minho wipes his mouth before replying.

"I found a dead one" he says solemnly.

"A dead what?" inquires Newt. Minho looks him right in the eye.

"A dead Griever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! The next one is fairly long :/


	9. it's cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner, and I don't think I have ever been this nervous. I know that I don't have much to go on but I doubt that anything that happened before the Maze could compete with this.
> 
> "You ready?" I whip round to see Newt walking towards me.
> 
> "Nope, you?" he shakes his head in reply. "Good that." We both take a deep breath before heading over to the other Gladers.

It's dinner, and I don't think I have ever been this nervous. I know that I don't have much to go on but I doubt that anything that happened before the Maze could compete with this.

"You ready?" I whip round to see Newt walking towards me.

"Nope, you?" he shakes his head in reply. "Good that." We both take a deep breath before heading over to the other Gladers.

"GUYS!" Newt yell as we reach them. Everyone stops talking, apart from Gally, so Minho whacks him over the head. "I've got an announcement to make!" He slips his arm around my wait and there is a collective gasp. I've laid claims to this shank, and I don't want to hear any more on the matter, Good that?" no one speaks. "Good that." he concludes, before going over to a log by the fire and sitting down, dragging me with him. As we it down he lets out a sigh of relief and closes his eyes.

"That was interesting, did you see Gally's face?" I whisper, chuckling slightly. He hums his agreement and we sit in silence for a few moments before simultaneously bursting into hysterics. It's the first real laughter I've hear from anyone since I got here, and it's amazing. His laugh is like a choir of angels singing and then there's just me sounding like a dying cat and clapping my hands like a demented seal. Oh well, Gally is a pretty funny guy, unintentionally of course. I think our little fit of laughter has cheered everyone else up a bit, which is difficult in a place like this.

"I knew it" I look up to see Alby walking over with some food for us. He sets it down before sitting down himself. "I just knew it, I even confronted our dear Greenie. I think you fooled everyone else though, oh and try and keep it PG-13, we've got Chuck and apart from Minho because he's a dirty bastard, we're not really interested in your antics." Newt nearly chokes on his food at this comment and I just sit staring at Alby, trying to form a coherent sentence but I am aware that my mouth is merely opening and closing, each time with a varying weird noise.

"Alby, dude, there's no need for that, I nearly bloody died, and Minho? Seriously?" Newt has an incredulous look on his face as he replies to Alby. Alby just pushes my mouth closed, chuckles and walks back over to where he was previously seated.

"Now that he's gone" I lean over, having regained my ability to speak, and kiss Newt softly on the lips. He sighs slightly into the kiss as he kisses back. This kiss starts to deepen when I feel something hit me on the head and hear

"Will you two stop-" which is cut off and replaced by muffled screams. I break away from the kiss to see Minho tackling Gally, who I'm assuming through the bread roll at us.

"Just let them be, it's cute!" says Minho. Gally sighs in defeat and relaxes. Minho lets go of him and stands up, brushing off his clothes and clearing his throat.

"Thanks Minho" Newt says. Minho flashes a cheesy smile and gives a thumbs up. He then returns to his seat and conversation, as does everyone else. I look around and see Chuck all alone. I feel bad because I have kind of been ignoring him for the last couple of days so I excuse myself and walk over to him.

"Hey Buddy, how are you?" He doesn't reply, he just looks down and carries on eating. "Hey, Chuck, I'm sorry, I know I've been ignoring you a bit recently, but I was caught up with the whole Newt business. Sorry." He looks up at me and smiles.

"apology accepted. You and Newt are cute together but I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I laugh.

"I'm sorry, we kind of wanted to keep it a secret for a while. I'm gonna go back over there but I promise that I'll spend more time with you from now on." Chuck nods happily and head back over to Newt. I don't feel too bad because I could tell that Chuck was tired and he gets up to go to sleep a few minutes later. Come to think of it, I'm pretty tired too.

"Hey Newt, I'm gonna go to sleep now, see you in the morning." I give him a kiss on the cheek and start towards the homestead.

"I'm just going to talk to Minho and Alby, then I'm going to sleep as well." I turn and nod at Newt before continuing my journey to bed. I decide to sleep outside, a few metres away from the homestead. I'm just starting to fall asleep when I hear footsteps heading towards me, stopping behind me. I open my eyes and turn my head to see Newt smiling down at me. He lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me. It's weird, but nice. I feel much warmer and safer, but it's an unfamiliar feeling, as far as I can remember. I go to sleep with thoughts of a gorgeous blonde boy in my head, and in my heart.


	10. Good Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should probably get to work as well. Where are you today?" Newt stretches and stands up, pulling me with him
> 
> "I don't even know, i guess in all the confusion Aby forgot to tell me." He thinks or a few seconds and then shrugs.

I wake up feeling strangely cold. Where's Newt? I sit up and look around the Glade. I see him by the East door, with Alby and Minho. I forgot that they are going out into the maze today. Minho said that he found a dead Griever. I don't know what that is but it sounded pretty serious. I stand up and start walking towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. Despite the fact that I desperately want to know what's going on over by the door, and that I want to see Newt, I can sense that I should let them get on with whatever it is and wait for Newt to come over.

"I can't believe they found a dead one" I turn my head to see Chuck sitting down next to me, a plate of food in hand. He shakes his head and sighs in disbelief one more time before settling back starting to eat.

"What is a Greiver?" I worked out that it's a pretty big deal but I still don't actually know what a Griever is.

"The things in the maze, we call 'em Grievers, I don't know what they are exactly but I do know that if you get stung by one and don't get back here to get the Grief Serum in time, you die. No one survives a night in the maze, no one." Chuck's fcae tuns dark so I decide not to press him for more answers. One word is spinning round my head, making me feel almost dizzy-stung. Stung? what does that even mean? I close my eyes and rub my temples, but it doesn't help. I feel someone sit down on my left. I open my eyes and turn to see Newt with a worried expression on his face. For some reason as soon as I see him my head clears and all the previous tension fizzles away.

"You okay Tommy? You looked a bit queasy." he asks, looking me in the eye, a face full of concern. I smile at him and nod.

"I'm fine, just... tired is all" His eyes continue to search mine before he finally gives in, kissing me on the cheek and starting to eat his breakfast.

"you two shanks are so sappy" my attention snaps back to Chuck. The dark look gone from his face, replaced with a bright smile and eyes filled with mirth. Between such a raw expression of amusement and the pressure of Newt's shoulder against my own, the Glade feels almost normal, familiar, like home.

"Slim it you bloody slint head." I find myself chuckling lightly at Newt's comment, it was said in a way that was about as menacing as a puppy, which is how he meant it, but Chuck still looks sheepish.

"Hey, he's only messing" I say, ruffling Chucks curly hair. He smiles again and stands up.

"I know, I'm going to get to work, leave you two a minute." He shuffles away slightly awkwardly and heads to work. I lean my head on Newt's shoulder as he continues to eat. I feel him relax as I lean on him. I know the last few days have been stressful for him so it's nice to know that I can release at least some of that tension.

"We should probably get to work as well. Where are you today?" Newt stretches and stands up, pulling me with him

"I don't even know, i guess in all the confusion Aby forgot to tell me." He thinks or a few seconds and then shrugs.

"Well, I'm in the gardens again, fancy it?" I nod enthusiastically, anything to be with Newt. "Okay then, but first..." he grabs me by the shirt, pulling me towards him and joining our lips in a soft kiss. He pulls away and lets go of me.

"let's go" I say, slightly breathless. He nods and we walk over to Zart, both smiling stupidly.

 

It's been a couple of hours since lunch and Minho and Alby should definitely be back by now, the run should have only taken half a day according to Minho. Newt is acting as if everything is fine but I can see in his eyes that he is scared.

It's now about twenty minutes until the doors close and they're still not back. we're still in the garden but Newt, Zart and I stopped working roughly 10 minutes ago, and we're now just watching the doors, they should have been back hours ago. what if they don't make it?.

10 minutes later and I've had enough, most of the other runners are already in the map room. 

"What happens if they don't make it?" I ask Newt. He looks at me with a calm expression but his eyes show a thousand worries.

"They're gonna make it"

"And if they don't?"

"They're gonna make it." He snaps. I sink back and he sighs. "Sorry Tommy"

Five minutes later and we are at the doors, searching for Minho and Alby. All the other runners are back now, and most of them are finished in the map room. When we hear the all too familiar sound of stone grinding against stone Newt's hand finds mine. Just as I'm about to give up hope I see a shadow move up ahead followed by the shape of Minho dragging Alby around the corner.

"There! look. There!" I shout pointing, all eyes focus on the two boys, and every voice shouts words of encouragement.

"They're not gonna make it" says Newt. The doors are getting closer and closer, and the likelihood of the pair making it back in time is getting smaller and smaller. Minho drops Alby. There is a mixture of 'leave him!' And 'drag him' Minho shakes his head and lifts the older boy up once more.

"COME ON MINHO!" I yell. Desperate for them to return safely. I look at the doors. They're not going to make it. The doors are so close now. I see all hope drain from Minho's eyes and he slumps down. My feet start to move before I can even register what's happening. I let go of Newt's hand and I guess he realises what I'm doing.

"DON'T YOU DO IT! DON'T YOU BLOODY DO IT TOMMY!" He yells. I ignore him and propel myself forwards and between the gap in the walls. I have to turn sideways to avoid getting squished by the doors. I finally reach the other side and fall through into the maze corridor. I turn to see an unconscious Alby and one very sweaty Minho.

"Good job" the latter breathes. I look up at him in surprise. "You just killed yourself."


	11. A night in the maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay, I'll miss them too" He looks at me as if I just threatened to feed him to a Griever.
> 
> "They're coming back. Minho knows that maze better than anyone, they have to come back." He looks so determined and he almost convinves me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I really couldn't be bothered to write about Thomas in the maze because it would be pretty much identical to the book so this is Newt when Thomas goes in and then both of them when he comes back

\-----Newt's POV-----

I yelled and reached out for Thomas in vain as he pushed himself through the rapidly decreasing gap in the wall. By the time I reach the doors they have slammed shut leaving me pounding on the wall tears running down my face. My two best friends and my boyfriend are trapped out in the bloody maze for a night. No one survives a night in the maze. No one. My throat feels raw as I scream, still pounding against the wall. I feel someone, probably more than one person, drag my away and my screams turn into violent sobs. I'm surprised at the first voice I hear.

"Slim it Newt! They're gone, I'm sorry but they're gone, you're supposedly in charge now and you need to pull yourself together. I know that they all meant a lot to you, Alby and Minho meant a lot to all of us, but we need you." I open my eys in shock at Gally. He sounds genuinely sorry. I nod and sniff before standing up.

"where's Chuck?" I ask. The younger boy is probably nearly as upset as me. Gally points over to the wall and I see Chuck sitting on the floor just looking at the doors. "It's getting dark, tell Frypan to start dinner, and tell the others to get the fire going, I'm going to speak to Chuck." Gally nods and we go our seperate ways.

When I reach Chuck I hear sniffling. He hears me walking towards him and turns round. As soon as he sees me he stands up, runs over to me and wraps his arms around me. I stand awkwardly for a few seconds before kind of hugging him back, more like patting him on the back.

"Sorry" he mumbles as he lets go. I chuckle lightly.

"It's okay, I'll miss them too" He looks at me as if I just threatened to feed him to a Griever.

"They're coming back. Minho knows that maze better than anyone, they have to come back." He looks so determined and he almost convinves me.

"No one ever survives a night in the maze Chuck, no one has and no one ever will, you know that." he shoves me so unexpctedly that I almost fall over.

"They'll be back!" he storms off towards the fire and I'm surprised to see Gally comforting him. I guess he's not as much of a douche as I thought. I shake my head and follow him over there.

"Thanks Gally" I say as I pass. He.... smiles? I shudder and walk round to Zart.

"Hey Newt I'm sorry, we're all gonna miss them, I've known Alby and Minho for ages and Thomas seemed like a nice kid." I smile and shrug in response.

"Here you are Newt" I look up to see Fry holding a plate of food. I take it and thank him. I can tell that everyone's gong to be tip-toeing around me for the next few days. I eat my meal in silence and head over to the deadheads. I lie down and close my eyes. The tears start to flow almost immediately. I feel pathetic but I can't help it. The three people I care about most in this bloody place are gone, and they're not coming back.

"Goodbye Tommy" I whisper into the darkness. "I'll miss you"

\-----------------------------------------------

I wake up before anyone else and I can immediately tell that my eyes are red and puffy. I'm still sistraught about Tommy but I'm also angry now. He knew the rules, he knew how much I care about him yet he still went out there. I want to be angry enough to hate him, to forget about him but I can't. I stand up and walk over to the East Door. I don't know why but my legs are taking me there. When I get there Chuck's asleep. He really doen't want to believe that they're gone. I don't want to believe it either but I know it's true. Then why I am I over here? I shake away the thought and wake up Chuck.

"Hey Chuck, wake up, the doors are opening soon" He opens his eyes and scrambles up.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" he says sheepishly.

"No, problem, we were all upset, people do strange things when they're upset." he nods and turns back to the wall.

"I know what you're gonna say, they're not coming back but I just want to be sure" I guess that's why I'm over here, just in case.

"I know, me too" He turns to me, smiles and then turns back.

The doors are about to open and most of the Gladers are gathered around the door, even Gally. The ground starts to shake and my breath catches in my throat. My mind starts to swim with what if's and I can't shake them off. A gap starts to show in the wall and I crane my neck to see. Nothing. No Alby, no Minho... No Tommy. The doors are now fully open and there is no sign of any of them. I sigh and start to turn around and walk away, along with most of the others. 

"I'm sorry Chuck" I've taken about two steps when I hear a gasp behind me, followed by a 'no way' I turn my head sharply towards Chuck who's pointing towards the maze. My gaze follows his own and I don't believe my eyes. Stumbling down the maze corridor is Minho and Tommy, carrying an unconcious Alby. I can't move or speak. The second they reach the Glade they put Alby down so he can be taken away by Medjacks and look up. Tommy looks around until his eyes find mine. We stare at eachother for a few seconds before I run towards him and straight into him. He gasps at the impact but soon enough wraps his arms around my waist and we're both crying. I lean back slighty so I can kiss him. I can't believe that I have my Tommy back. We pull away when we hear a cough beside us. Minho is standing with a butter-wouldn't-melt look on his face. I look at him questioningly and he sighs.

"Also not dead" I laugh and hug him too.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do" I say looking between them.

"Sure, but first, we need some food" says Tommy. I nod and Fry rushes off to the kitchen to get them something.

"While he's doing that I'm going to go and get some water, come on Chuck, let's leave them alone" Minho pushes Chuck forwards slightly and sends us a cheeky grin. I shake my head and look back at Tommy. One look at his puppy dog eyes and any anger that was in me fades away.

"Don't you bloody dare go scaring me like that again, I thought you were dead." I say quietly, nuzzling my face in his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispers in my ear. I shake my head as best as I can in my current position.

"It's okay" i mumble. I step back and kiss him again. "Now, you need food" His eyes light up.

"I smell bacon" he says giddily as he grabs my hand and drags me towards the kitchen. 

\-----Thomas' POV-----

I can't believe that we actually managed to stay alive. As soon as I ran into that first Griever I thought I was dead. Minho and I are in the middle of untying Alby when we hear the sound of the doors opening. I so desperately want to run and see Newt, let him know that I'm alive, that we're alive but I know that we can't leave our unconscious leader.

"do you reckon he'll be alright?" I ask Minho as we finally got him down.

"He won't be alright-alright but he'll be alright, assuming he's not dead, people have never spent this much time without getting the serum so I don't actually know if it will work. Anyway, it's Newt I'm worried about. He's been happier than I've seen him in months, an now he thinks the three people he cares most about in this place are dead, one of them being a guy he might even love." I look up at Minho in shock.

"you think Newt loves me?" I whisper. He shrugs and nods.

"It sure seems like it, anyway I know Newt and I'm praying to God that he hasn't done anything stupid" what's that even supposed to mean? The walls stop moving as we haul Alby up and start to walk towards the Glade. When we get to the corridor that leads to the East door I gasp as I see Newt walking away. Chuck's head lifts up and he gasps as well. I see Zart say something but I don't know what. Newt's head snaps round and he looks right at us in utter disbelief. I didn't realise how much I needed him until now. Relief floods through my body Minho lets out aa deep breath. We get to the door and Newt doesn't look lie he can move, To be fair, three ghosts have pretty much just arrived. We should be dead. I gently lean down with Minho and pace Alby on the floor before looking up and around, my eyes finally fixing on Newt's. We stare at each other for a few seconds before rushing forwards simultaneously and wrapping our arms around each other. I feel myself start to cry and I can feel the dampness of Newt's tears on my shoulder. After a few seconds he leans back slightly and joins our lips. Wow. I thought that I would never see him again and now we're kissing. Wow. We continue to kiss until we hear an awkward cough. We turn and look at an 'innocent'- looking Minho.

"Also not dead!" he exclaims. Newt chuckles and lets go f me. He then hugs Minho and I can't help but feel slightly jealous. Calm down. I think. They're just friends and Minho was here way before you. After their hug Newt looks between us both. 

"You have got a lot of explaining to do." I nod.

"But first we need something to eat. Frypan rushes off, I'm assuming to get us something. 

"While he's doing that I'm going to go and get some water, come on Chuck, let's leave them alone" I glance at Minho gratefully as he flashes a cheeky grin and pushes Chuck ahead. When Newt looks at me there is almost darkness in his eyes but it soon fades. He wraps his arms around my waist again.

"Don't you bloody dare go scaring me like that again, I thought you were dead." He mumbles, nuzzling his face in my neck. A huge wave of guilt rushes through me. I can't believe I put him through this.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I whisper.

"It's okay" he whispers shaking his head-kind of. He steps away and kisses me once more. "now, you need food" at the mention of food my spirit lifts. I sniff the air.

"I smell bacon" I say excitedly before grabbing Newt's hand and dragging him with me to the kitchen.


End file.
